1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to charging devices and portable electronic devices employing the same, more particularly, to a charging device used for charging a portable electronic device, and a charging system using inductive coupling.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), generally are equipped with rechargeable batteries. To charge the battery, a separate charging device for supplying electric energy to the battery of a portable electronic device is required. Generally, separate contact terminals are respectively provided to outsides of the charging device and the portable electronic device for electrically connecting with each other.
However, the exposed contact terminal may affect the overall appearance of the portable electronic device, and may be contaminationed, such as dust and water. Additionally, if the battery is exposed to moisture due to the carelessness of a user, it may cause a short in the electrical circuits.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.